cohmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Italy
The Kingdom of Italy '''(or, the '''Italians) is one of the four playable factions featured in Company of Heroes: The Mediterranean Campaign. The Italians are part of the Axis and fight alongside their allies the Germans. Overview At first blush, the Italians appear to be the weakest faction in the game. Their infantry have lower morale than their Allied counterparts, and their tanks have inferior armor and guns. However, the Italians are designed around the philosophy of lightness and mobility, and a player who follows this philosophy will find the Italians well-suited for combat. Italian units are among the cheapest in the game, and their vehicles have low population and upkeep requirements, allowing a large number of units to be fielded compared to the British or Americans. Italian force-build generally features an early game with numerous infantry supported by highly mobile weapons teams and reconnaissance vehicles, then transitioning into a mid-to-late force composed of large numbers of light and medium armored fighting vehicles. Infantry Squads The Italians have a variety of infantry and weapons teams, most of which are available from Mobilization Level 1. *'Fucilieri:' Basic six-man rifle infantry unit with average combat abilities and low morale. Can be upgraded with a pair of Breda 30 light machine guns, and can be led by a Sergente to improve their morale and fighting abilities. *'Brixia Light Mortar:' 45mm light mortar with a three-man crew. Has short range, but sets up and breaks down very quickly to allow it to support offensives. Can fire smoke and flares in addition to explosive shells. *'Breda 8mm HMG:' Three-man crew with a 8mm heavy machine gun. Lacks as high a rate of fire as other heavy machine guns, but is lightweight and sets up quickly. *'Genieri:' Three-man combat engineering unit that can build a variety of field emplacements, lay mines, and fortify civilian buildings. Not very effective at combat, but can support offensives with explosive satchel charges that are highly effective against structures. *'Vehicle Crews': Four-man squad of vehicle crewmen that can man any abandoned vehicle, whether friendly or enemy. Very lightly armed for self-defense. Light Vehicles The Italians specialize in light vehicles that can fill a variety of different roles on the battlefield. *'Motorcycle:' Lightly armed motorbike designed for scouting. Travels fastest over roads, but also has good off-road ability and can glide over deep sand. *'Autoblinda 41:' Armored 4x4 car with a crew of four. Features two drivers, allowing it to travel equally fast in reverse or forward. Armed with a 20mm autocannon that is effective against infantry and light vehicles. *'Lancia 3 Ro Truck:' Unarmed, soft-skinned truck that can transport up to 14 infantry or three squads. Does not cost fuel and can provide mobile reinforcement for infantry. Crew of one driver. *'Command Tank': Unarmed, open-carriage command tank with a crew of two. Provides combat bonuses to all vehicles within its command radius. Limit of three command tanks on the battlefield at a time. Bonuses from multiple units do not overlap. Medium Vehicles The Italians have comparatively few heavier vehicles, all of which are most appropriately be categorized as medium-class. *'M14/41 Medium Tank:' Lighter medium-class tank with a crew of three. Features high speed, moderate armor, and a 47mm gun that is less effective than the guns of true medium tanks like the U.S. Sherman. *'Semovente 75/18:' Hybrid tank destroyer and self-propelled gun with a crew of four. Equipped with a powerful 75mm gun that is frontal fixed with a very limited traversal, meaning the Semovente is vulnerable to being flanked. Has sloped frontal armor that is difficult to penetrate. Field Guns The Italians have two crewed field guns in the anti-tank and artillery roles. *'Cannone da 47/32:' 47mm anti-tank gun with a crew of three. Lightweight and easy to reposition, but relatively weak against the frontal armor of heavier tanks. *'Oblice da 105/14 Howitzer': 105mm field artillery with a crew of four. Very long range with powerful shells. Requires towing by a Lancia truck in order to relocate. Divisions Italian forces have access to three special divisions to assist in the fight against the Allies. #'Cavalleggeri': Specializes in highly mobile vehicles and motorized infantry. In addition, this division gives access to a number of passive abilities that favor an aggressive, mobile style of play. This division increases the Italian player's Manpower and Fuel income by 10% each. #'Regia Aeronautica': Gives the assistance of the Italian Royal Air Force and crack Folgore division paratroopers, along with a number of abilities and unlocks centered around supporting the airborne troops. This division increases the Italian's player Munitions and Fuel income by 10% each. #'Blackshirt Legione': Departs from standard Italian doctrine to offer high-cost, powerful units like the fanatical Squadristi infantry and powerful Semovente 90/53 self-propelled 90mm gun. This division increases the Italian's player Manpower income by 20%. Category:Factions Category:Kingdom of Italy